


Frost Blood

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Mates and other stuff [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Also Hunhow is only mentioned, Anal Sex, Comforting, Flashbags, M/M, Memories, Spoiler for the Second Dream, Valkyr is only mentioned in a flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: When the Stalker is hunting down Frost he doesn't has any weapons equipped and he has a real weird request for the other as they both discover something from their past.





	Frost Blood

**Author's Note:**

> As said english isn't my native language and I try my best at writing and editing those stories I write. So please don't be mad at me for any typos I have^^'

Sometimes Frost thought that he was actively haunted by the Stalker, like now, his entire vision was flickering in the typical red and blue, but the whispering voice fo the Stalker didn’t resound in his com. That made the Warframe pause for a moment because it seemed pretty weird for the Stalker not to whisper his usual death threats to the Warframe he was haunting. Maybe he was just tired of it?

But the Icewarfre would have never expected what followed after this unusual announcement. The Stalker did appear in a black cloud smoke, kneeling, but he hadn’t any weapons with him and his left hand was glowing in a golden tone.

Frost tilts his helmet in a curious way and then holsters his Dread, the once signature bow of the Stalker, the Twin-Roggas on his legs are fast drawn if the Stalker in front of him tried anything funny. But he did beat the black-red headhunter multiple times and has earned his rewards for this.

The Hate in his hands was a sign of that and some were even jealous that he had all of the Stalkers weapons. Even the new sword the Stalker had after he joined forces with the sentient Hunhow. Frost lifts up the Hate and the black-white scythe shimmers slightly in the dull light of the Orokin derelict he was in.

“Lower your weapon Frost I’m not here to harm you”, the Stalker then said and Frost entire body slightly shivers, as he hears the marvelous voice of the Stalker. He wasn’t whispering or hissing like usually, he had a clear voice and even his aura was different.

He stepped closer to Frost and then said: “You are my only hope to separate the bound between Hunhow and myself.”

“What are you talking about?”, the Icewarframe asked the headhunter and the Stalker sighed, then looked at him and explained it to him.

“I need you to overload my system with enough energy that Hunhow thinks I’m dead and beyond saving”

The Frost freezes in place and his entire suit glows in a bright purple.

Then the slim male Operator steps out from the Warframe and pierces the Stalker with an intense gaze out of his green eyes, a black scarf and hood are over his head and hide his lips, only the eyes are visible and the entire body is covered in a formal black suit with green shimmering buttons, that reflect the light off of the metal.

“That is easy”, he says and the Stalker tilts his head in a curious manner, then the male Operator continues speaking out his idea that was forming in his mind.

“I just kill you with my Void blast”

Stalker crosses his arms and shakes his helmet, then looks at the other and states: “First you have to….to do your Tenno thing. So that I can…relax”

The green eyes blink surprised and then the Stalker can hear a little laugh, faster then anything else the Operator is on his chest, bumping into him and he finds himself on the floor, the scarf-covered head then shows up in his vision and the Operator then slowly pulls back the hood, reveals white hair with a blue shimmer, the scarf falls from his face and the Stalker watches in horror, as he sees the black marks, that are in his neck and upper half of his jaw.

“Well…I could do it but…what do I get for that?”, he asks and the Stalker packs him by the shoulders and shoves him off of his chest.

“I don’t think that your charm is enough for me to get relaxed enough so that you can kill me in one shot”, he says and the Operator sighs annoyed.

“Okay, then kneel down, you're heals stretched out and ass on the heels, hands on your thighs and head bowed down. The typical Tenno sit”, he explains and the Stalker nods follow the orders and the Operator smiles, then he kneels down in the same way and closes his eyes.

“Now relax and take a deep breath, okay? You will relieve the memory that fuels your rage”, he says and the Stalker nods, then a stream of green energy surrounds them.

 

In the next moment, the Operator finds himself on a great plaza in Orokin style.

The Stalker himself, a low guardian at this time, stands there together with the other Dax Soldiers, his gaze is fixated upon the Tenno, the Warframes, that are parading through the plaza, each of them has a medal and receives a Syandana for what they have done in the Old War, as thank that they have beat the Sentients and saved the Orokin from them. Then the Naga drums start to beat, but this time it isn’t the ceremonial drum played by the musicians from the Orokin, no.

An orange-white-grey Octavia has summoned a pulsing disc of energy, that gives of the sound. A signal.

The Stalker knows exactly what is about to happen and he wants to cry out, to warn the Orokin and the Dax, but he is too late and only a whisper escapes his throat, as he watches in horror how the Tenno brake lose and kill every Orokin and Dax in the plaza, then they spread out and Stalker himself is able to finally move again, he stumbles and falls, only to find himself helmet to helmet with a dark coloured Frost.

The helmet of the Warframe tilts and then he can hear a low hissing sound and the Warframe itself begins to speak: “Run”, he whispers and the eyes under the Helmet wide in horror as he recognizes the voice, the young man that was visiting him at his bed, that had brought him flowers and some chocolate and books to deal with the boredom, but one day hat simply vanished as he had never existed in the first place.

Then the Warframe turns around and stands protecting over him, he gets up and the last thing he hears of the Warframe is a loud screech, a frozen storm surrounds him and then…he gets torn apart. Orange glowing claws are digging into his helmet, ripping it apart and a Valkyr Prime screams in agony: “TRAITOR!”

Then her helmet snaps into his direction and she jumps from the shoulders of the dead Warframe, that just falls dead to the floor, red blood is oozing out of the stump that was once the neck of the Frame.

Her claws dig into his stomach and he screams in agony, but suddenly a small figure appears and a green blast of energy shoves the Valkyr aside, the Frost gets up, despite missing its head, holding up his arms and cold energy surrounds him, closes the wound and then the Warframe gets ripped to shreds by the Valkyr Prime, who screams in pure rage and agony.

The Stalker stumbles to his feet and starts to run, his hand gripped around the bow in his hand, his eyes are wide with fear and the helmet he had worn to protect himself had been knocked off by the Valkyr Prime, the wound in his stomach aches and he just runs until his entire vision fades to black.

“It isn’t your fault…”, the Operator then whispers and the Stalker himself is shocked, as he recognizes the Voice. It was the same person who protected him!

“Take all those emotions that you have in you…and channel them in your abilities and use them to fight against Hunhow and the Sentients”, the warm voice comforts him and it is like a hole in his chest closes and even the burning feeling in his stomach disappears.

 

The Tenno stumbles back and then disappears into his Warframe, who then falls to his knees, breathing heavily. He has just witnessed the murderer of dozen of people…and had seen himself…he had protected the Stalker.

“Frost?”, Hands take the helmet and lift it up, the crystals on the black horns are flickering and the energy runes on his helmet are also flickering.

Then his vision becomes sharp, as he can feel the helmet of the Stalker pressed against his and even more, a hot wet tongue that slips in the maw of the Frame, strong arms that hold the other frame while they share a deep tongue-kiss.

Teeth collide against each other hands are tugging roughly at horns and weapons to be discarded and thrown aside. Lust climbs up like a small ember that then grows into a big fire of pure heat and lust and the need to get some release.

Frost finds himself on the back, the other Frame on top of him, his breath is high pitched and smoke starts to emit from the headhunter, with a low growl he spreads the legs of Frost and the other moans in delight, as the hard cock enters him, easily gliding inside the wet flesh, while his own cock is throbbing against his stomach. Stalker gives off a pleasured growl and then he pins down the Icewarframe, whispering: “You are so easy to arouse, despite you being an Icewarframe~”

“Shut up and fuck me!”, Frost answers and the Stalker giggles, then he leans to the muscular neck of the black-purple warframe, his maw splits open and a tongue licks over the muscular chest, causing Frost to moan in delight.

“There there…someone is eager~”, he teases Frost and the Icewarframe just moans, as he begins to thrust into his ass.

Frost's hands are clawing at the back of the Stalker, as he tries to get a good grip to hold onto the other Frame, who is fucking him right now.

Moaning Frost arches his back and head, giving the Stalker more access to his neck, the hot tongue trails along the slight hot metal and a pleasured growl make Frost shiver in delight, the sound just adds up on the entire lust that is in his body.

Then the orgasm hits him and Frost just screams his lust out, his entire body jolts and the Stalker thrusts into him, a loud roar echoes through the Orocin Derelict, while energy is pulsating around them, the Stalker himself just collapses onto the chest of Frost, semen oozing out from between them and out of Frosts Ass, who enjoys the feeling and the warmth that now grows in his chest. He has saved the Stalker now for the second time….

 

Later on the ship of the Icewarframe Frost carries the unconscious headhunter in his personal quarters and lays him down on the bed, that was originally designed for his kubrow, but the poor animal died because he was protecting Frost from a Grinner Gunner and the bullets just ripped the creature apart, Frost could still hear the pained howl and the wet sound as the bullets where tearing the flesh from the kubrow apart. But now he had the Stalker to taken care of and the first thing that he would do was to get him to his dojo. And hopefully, he wakes up so that they both can discuss what happened and more specifically what has happened in the past and their feelings for each other.


End file.
